Silvio Manfredi (Earth-616)
. He then kidnapped Dr. Curt Connors, threatened his family and forced him to prepare the serum. He finally drank the serum, which made him grow young again until before his own birth! However, mystically, he aged until he was 39 after that. This same day, representatives of HYDRA with bases in the United States were trying to reform Hydra into a less ideological and more business-oriented organization. They asked Manfredi to became their new Supreme Hydra. He agreed, but only if could retain control of his Maggia family. Thus, he used Hydra resources against his Maggia enemies, and vice versa. In the process, Silvermane turned his Hydra group into a well-organized and equipped fighting force. He also hired his son Joseph (a Maggioso) as his personal aide. Joseph, in turn, used Hydra techonology to create a secret identity as Blackwing. However, Silvermane was out of his field as Supreme Hydra. Nick Fury and SHIELD defeated Silvermane and his Hydra. Hydra's highest bosses decided to do without Silvermane; however, they did not execute Silvermane because of his contacts with Maggia. Thus, Silvermane returned to the Maggia; Joseph went with him, relinquishing his identity as Blackwing. During a time, Silvermane hired different criminals, including Hammerhead. In his following greatest scheme, Silvermane tried to re-organize all of the criminal gangs of New York City, under the leadership of his Maggia family. He found opposition in the third Green Goblin, who also wanted the lead. Silvermane and the Green Goblin fought, and Spider-Man tried to interfere. Due to this, Silvermane fell from a great height, apparently to his death. However, Silvermane survived, probably because of the serum he had drank. Anyhow, he was shot by another criminal, the Rapier. Silvermane survived this attempt, but was confined to a bed and a life support system. Also, the shock caused a bio-chemical reaction that expelled the serum, and suddenly Silvermane was again an eighty-year-old man. He was such a powerful crime lord, that he kept the control of his gang even from bed. Crimefighters Cloak and Dagger decided that they despised Silvermane because of his role in illegal drug trafficking in New York City. Dagger attacked Silvermane and almost killed him using her powers. However, doctors saved Silvermane's life by transporting his brain, most of his head and many organs to a robotic body that would also provide him with super-human strength. Silvermane, suddenly mobile, began looking for Cloak and Dagger to get revenge, and in the process he also fought Spider-Man again. Dagger's powers short circuited Silvermane's cyborg body and made her absorb his life force. Silvermane fell, clinically dead. The cyborg body had special mechanism that kept Silvermane alive long enough for doctors to revive him. Kingpin, Silvermane's old enemy, managed to get the body and made some scientist in his employ erase Silvermane's memory so he could be revived, but only as a mindless, obedient, robotic killer. However, Silvermane had a psychic bond with Dagger, which allowed Silvermane to retain energy from his lost life force. Thus, Silvermane could resist Kingpin's orders and instead he searched for Dagger, trying to recover his life force. To stop the killing machine, Dagger gave him his life force. Then, Silvermane again had his life and consciousness, and left. Silvermane has also tried to boost his powers by harvesting parts from super-human bodies, including Spider-Man's, but has always failed. He is still an active boss of the Maggia. It was revealed that Silvermane's head was still alive at the scrapyard after the gang war with The Owl and taken home by a young boy who, ironically was building a robot.Superior Foes of Spider-Man #3 | Powers = Silvermane's cybernetic body provides him with a number of superhuman attributes, provided that the mechanics of his body are properly maintained and his remaining human organs are properly protected and augmented. Superhuman Strength: While in peak form, Silvermane possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 15 tons. Superhuman Speed: Silvermane is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Silvermane's muscles and bones have been replaced with cybernetic hydraulics, granting him much greater physical stamina than a normal human. He can potentially exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the wear and tear on his system begins to affect him. Superhuman Durability: Silvermane's cyborg body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand the force of powerful impacts, powerful energy blasts, temperature extremes, and high calibre bullets without sustaining damage. | Abilities = Silvermane is an accomplished businessman and criminal strategist. And, though these abilities have waned some over the years, he has proven himself to be an excellent marksman and a competent hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Former citizen of Italy, currently nationalized as a citizen of the United States, with a criminal record and legally dead | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Bulletproof Category:Strength Class 15 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Daredevil Villains